Heat
by ForeverJulie
Summary: Just a little something I wrote one night. AU


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been an unusually hot night for 53 Aigen. The Captain had tossed and turned throughout the night, eventually stripping off his nightshirt and throwing in to the foot of his bed. His windows were open but the desired cool night breeze was lacking.

It was 2:00am. Everyone in the house had had similar problems but had been able to get to sleep, however restless that sleep might be. He couldn't take it any longer. The Captain finally got up out of bed, making for the kitchen to get himself a drink, also knowing that it was generally cooler in that room. At the very least the tile floor would feel chilled against his feet. He didn't bother with his appearance for once, knowing that no one could be up at this ungodly hour.

As he sat at an otherwise empty table, trying to calm himself and slowly drinking from his glass he let his mind drift. He figured that he had probably dozed off a few times, perhaps up to half an hour at one point. The Captain ran a hand through his sweaty hair and contemplated taking a cold shower. But he knew that if he did there would be no sleeping after so thoroughly waking himself.

He slowly walked around the quiet, sleeping villa before returning upstairs. He felt much calmer and slightly cooler although the Captain still wasn't sure whether or not he would be able to sleep.

Eventually he came across a white painted door and cautiously entered, not wanting to wake the woman who was sleeping inside. He made his way over to her and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He almost felt the name Maria escape from his lips. It was as if something inside of him was trying to call out to her. He sighed. She was certainly the most beautiful woman he had ever known, inside and out.

The sheet on her bed was covering Maria up to her neck. The Captain brushed the back of his hand against her flushed cheek and found it to be quite warm. Being sensible he lifted the sheet and pulled it down to about her knees. Only after the Captain had completed this task did he realize what he had done.

Maria must have been just as warm as he during the night because she was now completely uncovered. He vaguely noticed her nightgown lying on the floor a little ways away from the bed.

His knowledge had been fully confirmed. Maria was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on. He found himself short of breath. Beginning at her shoulder, the Captain slowly and gently ran one hand along her body, gliding easily over the soft curves. He had sat down next to her in order to do this and now, he moved said hand to support himself, placing it on the opposite side of her figure. He leaned down and captured her lips in a warm and lingering kiss, waking her from the depths of her dreams as she unconsciously responded to him.

He pulled back and once more looked down at Maria's form. Her toned legs, perfectly curved hips, flat stomach, her breasts, high and firm and showing that her own breathing was becoming somewhat shallow and labored. His eyes followed this path to her face where he found her blushing under his intense scrutiny.

Little did he know that her own eyes had done some exploring when his own were otherwise occupied.

Maria was immediately aware of the fact that the Captain wearing not a trace of cloth on his upper body. Her eyes feasted first upon his broad shoulders, the first sign of the fact that she was gazing upon a fully grown man. His arms were strong and she longed to be held by them. The Captain's chest and stomach were muscled as well, but also covered in dark hair that slowly led her down, down, to the edge of his pants, causing her eyes to dart back up to his face. Before his eyes returned to her visage Maria had noticed that his hair was distinctly unkempt and there were traces of sweat patterning it in the same fashion as the slight amount of grey that was seeping in. She had to suppress a small moan after seeing him in this manner.

Now, as their eyes met, the Captain finally found his breath enough to speak a few words, "You seem to be missing your nightgown Fraulein."

Maria took a moment before responding, "You seem to be missing an article of clothing as well Captain." She paused again before continuing, "And in that case I think I would like to have my sheet back." She moved to take hold of the fabric but the Captain pushed it further away.

He stretched out next to her, even leaning over her slightly as he responded in a low voice, "I don't think that will be necessary Fraulein. I'm sure we can find something better to cover you with." And with those words his lips pressed down upon hers as he removed his pants and boxers.

Within moments their naked bodies were pressed tightly against each other and the kiss was becoming more intimate as they opened to each other. The Captain stroked Maria's sides, down to her thighs, and across her stomach, before finally reaching up to massage her breasts. Meanwhile Maria moved her own hands to comb through the hair on his chest and begin to follow the trail she could not previously see the end to. Then her hands became content rubbing across the Captain's back, feeling the muscles underneath a fine layer of sweat and pressing him to her as she responded to his own touches and arched into him, moaning into their kisses.

Eventually, one of the Captain's hands meandered down to the apex of her thighs and he caressed her. Both moaned at the delightful surges of heat sweeping through their entwined figures. She was wet, hotter than the night itself, and most of all, just as ready as he himself was.

Soon they joined and the sounds of their lovemaking filled the large room. The heat had increased tenfold as their rhythm became more intense and each poured upon the other every ounce of love that they held in their being. Maria's cries of fulfillment were soon released along with the Captain's shouts of triumph and exhilaration.

Eventually the only sound was that of heavy breathing and the slight movement of fabric. After a few more moments, their breathing was beginning to regain some normalcy.

Maria, now tenderly lying in her Captain's arms, reached up to push away a few locks of hair covering his forehead and smiled.

At her touch the Captain looked down and placed a soft kiss upon her lips and grinned as well. After some undetermined, yet comfortable, period of time he managed to speak, "My dear, how is it that you are always able to make me willingly face and defeat the very things that I try to avoid?"

Maria raised her eyebrows, urging him to explain himself.

He appeased her with his next words, "I was trying to avoid the heat."

After hearing his statement Maria being to giggle lightly at first but it became a full-hearted laugh very quickly.

The Captain himself smiled as the melodious sound of her laughter reached his ears.

A few moments later and Maria had managed to calm herself down. Now she addressed his question with one of her own, "Isn't that the reason you married me darling?"

He corrected her, "That is _one_ of the reasons I married you Maria." The Captain paused before questioning her again, "And why did you marry me?"

"Because I love you Georg," she replied without hesitation. "I love everything about you."

He smiled, "I love you too Maria."

The couple shared a kiss and contentedly closed their eyes, ready to begin the task of sleeping through this night when Maria spoke up again.

"I even love you when you're getting yourself all up in a fuss, tossing and turning, because you can't get to sleep," she said, her eyes still closed.

The Captain chuckled again before they were both silent and he felt Maria's breathing become a slow, steady pace. And finally, _finally_, the Captain was able to get to sleep. The stifling air seemed positively frigid in comparison to the heat he had just experienced.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
